Ikioi Kagyou
by Hyper-Punk
Summary: RAMEN! OMG! IT'S RAMEN! -sobs- NEED! RAMEN!
1. Uuuuuuuuuh?

**Lalalala! I am so mean to Aang in this fic. -evil grin- Anywho, I--AACK! -wrestles cat- DON'T BITE ME YOU LITTLE CREATON! Erm, hi...heheh! Anywho, sorry for the short chapters. Just deal with it. LOL **

**And I don't own Avatar, so leave my room. Now. And I mean it. Or I'll sic the ramen on you.

* * *

**

"Ugh…I'm so tired!" Aang collapsed onto his bed—which lifted about a foot off the ground—and immediately found comfort for his exhausted eleven year old muscles. Chun raised his head a bit from the hammock in which he was slung. Both his arms fell over the sides, one knee bent, and the other leg dangling to the ground.

"What's the matter with you, Squidjit?" he asked. Aang mumbled something into his pillow, and then sat up, looking defiant.

"Stop calling me Squidjit, Chun!" he snarled, then fell backwards once again to his soft bed. The light in the room was dim; all the boys ready for the monk to come and take the candle away, signaling time to sleep.

Dong, Yu, and Chang all snickered from the other side of the room. Aang never was excited to be placed with the older boys; he expressed this to Gyatso, but still…here he was, in the same room as four thirteen to fourteen airbenders.

Chun pushed off the clay walls, swinging the hammock with a creak. "So…what happened today?"

Aang rolled over so he faced the wall. The shadows in the room formed demons hiding in the corners. He sighed. "I'm just tired…"

The older boys all laughed, the room filled with the mocking jests. But Yu, the youngest one in the room other than Aang, stopped them, saying, "It is pretty late…"

Dong and Chang agreed concurrently and settled back into their beds. Chun scowled and leaned back into the hammock. There was a knock on the door; Monk Huan entered and took the candle, and the room was blanketed in darkness as well as silence.

* * *

**Heheh! Again, sorry for the shortness! And this fic is actually gonna be finished! WOOT! Any ideas for some randomness or somethin' just tell me...LOL AND READ AND REVIEW! LALALA!**


	2. Yin and Aang, Sittin

**OMG Nothin' like my normal writing...LOL Anywho, hope you enjoy!**

**And oh yeah... -grumbles- Don't own Avatar...yeah, yeah...only own everyone but Appa, Aang, Gyatso, and Momo...whatever...NOW LEAVE MY SIGHT! BWAHAHA! -takes out a bowl of ramen- FEAR THE WRATH OF THE RAMEN!

* * *

Gyatso placed his hand on Aang's shoulder. Aang turned around, bowing slightly. Gyatso smiled.**

"Aang, I understand that it's going very well with the older boys…?" Gyatso raised his eyebrows.

Aang shrugged. "Chun is…irritating…"

Gyatso laughed. "Chun? As always…"

Aang smiled back. "I'm going to go play some airball, now, during break…" Gyatso nodded. Watching Aang run off down the steep cliff, he called, "You only have twenty minutes left before the next practice in the courtyard!" But he wasn't sure Aang had heard.

Leaping up to a pole on the deserted airball court, he sighed. The break he was on was for the older boys…none of the boys he used to play airball with were out yet. They were all in the courtyard, practicing their airbending moves.

Slumping on the pole, he sighed again. This was boring. Now what should he do the rest of break?

"Hi, Aang!"

Looking down, startled, Aang found a young girl—his age—gazing up and waving from the ground below. Cocking an eyebrow, he tried to figure who it was.

"Yin!" His face lit up with recognition, breaking into a grin. "What are you doing?"

Yin smiled, leaping up to a pole next to him. "The women on the other side have agreed with the monks: we should be allowed to co-exist, not be separated."

Aang smiled back, looking away. Stop smiling, Yin! Dang…why did he feel this way…? He'd have to ask the other boys…

"What's the matter…?" Yin asked, her smile fading. She dangled her legs over the side of the pole, watching Aang intently.

"N-nothing…" Aang managed, standing up. "Want to play some airball with me?"

Yin jumped up, once again happy. "Sure! I was hoping you'd ask!" Jumping from pole to pole she positioned herself on the other end of the court.

"Bring it on!" Her voice was carried across to him by the wind. Aang grinned, taking the ball, and spinning it around above his open palm. Throwing it in the air, spinning around on the pole, he kicked it forcefully across the court to Yin.

Yin blocked it with a fierce breath and then spun around, sending the ball flying back towards Aang. Hopping to a different pole, Aang kicked at it, blocking a point for Yin. He could hear her laughing loudly as he landed, jumping back to his normal pole. Grinning, he watched as she leaped to block the ball, her effort futile, and the ball soared through the goal. She landed with a wobble on the pole, smiling weakly.

"Seven points for you, Aang!" she cried. Aang grinned wider.

"Hey, you did pretty good, too," he replied. Her face seemed to light up a bit.

"Really? Because Jing and Tai say I don't play so well…" She seemed disappointed and yet jovial. Aang nodded.

"Really good!" Landing on the ground, he hurried over to the pole she stood on. She crouched, looking down at him.

"You know Aang…" she started, her eyes looking every which way, her hands fidgeting with her shirt. Finally her gaze found him, locked on him, and she established her voice. "I've always meant to tell you…I really…like you…"

Aang's smile faded. He could feel his face burning. Why did he feel so sick all of a sudden? Oh, yes, he'd have to talk to the others. She blushed, landed beside him, and took off running, disappearing up the cliff. Aang stood, watching where she had been. His mind kept playing over and over her words. I really like you…I really like you…I really like you…

Did he feel the same way towards her? Chun had better not find out about this…Yu would know exactly what to do.

* * *

**Chun...is irritating.**

**MWAHAHA! FEAR THE WRATH OF THE RAMEN'S STEAM! BWAAAAAAAAAHAHA! **


	3. You Name It I Got It!

**WOW! I didn't know I'd get so many reviews...LOL Domo arigatou, you guys! Thanks a bunch! Anywho...uh...as always, I don't own Avatar; never have; never will. So shut up.**

**Wow...I sound so cruel...LOL MY AANGY! -huggles Aang and slams the door to my Aang shrine shut-**

**

* * *

**"Yu, I need to talk to you." 

The words flew from Aang's mouth that night. Dong and Chang were out playing on the deck and Chun was in the sanctuary, being punished for some act he did out of pure mischief against the monks.

"Hm…?" Yu looked up from his bed. He was drawing something on a scroll, something which he quickly hid.

"About Yin…"

"Who's Yin?"

"She's this girl—"

"A girl! Oh, my God! Aang has a girlfriend!"

"Shove it, Yu! I do not! She likes me!"

Yu stopped laughing and straightened up, smirking. "Really…but you like _her_, don't you…?"

Aang looked around. He couldn't deny it. And he could trust Yu. Right…?

"Yes," he finally sighed, his shoulders slumping. Yu crossed the room and positioned himself in the hammock.

"So…her name is Yin."

"Yes."

"She likes you."

"Yes."

"And you like her…?"

"…Yes."

Yu grinned. "Did she tell you she liked you?"

"Yes."

Yu laughed. "Looks like I was right. You've got yourself a—"

The door flew open and a panting older boy rushed in. It was Chun. He ran to Yu and laughed.

"They were going to sentence me to washing the temple!"

Yu stared at him blankly. Aang got up to leave, but Chun turned to him and grinned slyly. Aang looked at him, sensing some trouble in the pit of his stomach.

"You don't think I heard, did you? Well, it's all over the place now! I saw you and Yin, Aang!"

Aang could feel his ears turn bright red. "So! It didn't mean anything!"

Yu whacked the back of Chun's head. "You told everyone, didn't you? Stop bugging him, Chun!"

Chun just widened his grin. "Oh, I will…I will…" But his evil grin was still there, telling Aang that something worse was headed his way than exposure of his "girlfriend".

* * *

**I'd like to personally thank these reviewers:**

**Damona**

**Lady April**

**Uh...that anonymous who loves ramen...MY RAMEN! BWAHAHAHA! FEAR THE WRATH OF THE RABID RAMEN FAIRIE!**

**Uh...beware of my next chapter...?**


	4. Hot Springs Anyone?

**Okay; listen. I wrote this fic before, so I have all the chappy tars done. Any ideas for a sequel or somethin'...? WAIT! BUT FIRST! I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! NOR NARUTO! NOR ANYTHING BUT RAMEN! AND ALSO! Just read...**

**-.-.-.-.-CAUTION: MY HAND HURTS; LONG CHAPTER; I'M OUT OF RAMEN; NO CHOCOLATE IN SIGHT; ODD CHAPTER-.-.-.-.-**

**

* * *

**Aang sat on his bed, legs crossed, watching Dong roll up some clothes and stuff them under his arm. He sighed and looked to Chun, who was currently sulking in his hammock. 

"Want to come with us, Aang?" Chang asked, stretching. Yu and Dong agreed.

"Yeah, c'mon, Aang…"

"It'll be fun! Some other guys are going, too…"

Aang shrugged. "I've never really been to the Temple Hot Springs…I guess I could…"

Yu reached out to help Aang up. "It's a ton of fun. We get to peek on the girls, too!" All the boys laughed. Aang turned red.

"I-I…peeking…?" Aang said. Dong gave him some extra clothes and motioned for him to follow them. Chun scowled.

"Have fun! I hope it scalds you!" he chided. He was just mad that he was being punished…

Along the way Aang was beaming. It was good to be included in the older boys' activities! Doubt filled his mind whenever he thought about "peeking" on the girls, but…who knows?

As the sun hit high above their heads, the older boys stopped, Aang stopping beside them. Slinging their clothes over the branches of a tree, they stripped down and leaped into the pool of water beside the path. Aang watched them, sensing that the bubbles were natural.

Stripping down himself, he fell into the water, letting it wash over him. It was perfectly hot…it made his skin tingle. Coming up above the water, he took a deep breath and settled onto the rocks as the others did.

Yu punched Aang's arm playfully. "Nice, huh? We've been coming here for five years now. It's our own little field trip each month!"

Aang nodded. "Yeah…it feels good…"

Chang moved over to the bushes beside the water. Edging up close to them, he put a finger to his lips, signaling for the boys to be quiet.

Parting the leaves a bit, he peered through. Spinning around with a wide, evil grin, he whispered quickly, "They're all in the water!"

Aang perked up. Were they really going to peek on the girls? He never thought…

"Aang! Come on! Yin's over there!" Yu laughed. Aang turned red.

"I…I never thought you'd actually peek…not Yin!" Aang shook his head quickly. The older boys looked a bit disappointed. Urging him stronger, he finally gave in. Moving up to the bushes, he peered through the branches and leaves to the other side. Four or five girls were sitting around in the water, giggling and chattering and smiling and playing with their hair. Yin was one of them, but she was slumping in the water, her arms crossed. The water went up to her neck, and she looked a bit uneasy. Suddenly her eyes flickered to the bushes and widened.  
Aang took in a breath and silently pushed backwards, flying back to his position on the rocks.

"What? Did someone see you?" Dong asked. The others seemed excited. Aang looked from Yu to Dong to Chang to the bushes, debating whether to tell them or not.

"Yeah…yeah, Yin saw me…" he said slowly. The older boys laughed, pushing him to go and peek again. He gave in for a second time, slipping stealthily up to the bush like it was a snake. Stealing more glances, he finally settled himself, hiding his face as subtly as he could. Yin was in the water up to her chin now, staring at the bush.

Did she still see him? Would she tell? What was the matter?

The other girls suddenly exploded into uncontrollable laughter, which they tried to stifle into giggles. Yin looked around, completely lost, and managed a small smile. One moved over to her, the water clearing from around her breasts. Were all these girls okay with people…seeing them? Or was Yin just the only sane one? She whispered something in Yin's ear, and Yin grew very red.

She turned to the others and said, "He did not! I told him!" They nodded, understanding something. After some silence, one asked, in a high pitched voice, "Do you think he likes you, too?"

Abruptly Aang knew they were talking about him. His breath grew so quiet the other boys barely knew he was breathing. They heard the conversation. They knew he realized what they were talking about. He watched intently, awaiting an answer. Finally Yin looked at the water, blushing. "Yes…" It came out as a mumble.

The other girls squealed with chattering and giggles and planning of some sort, tossing their hair, their eyes sparkling. Yin just sat, staring at her reflection in the water, still completely covered with water. As the other girls moved, their—shall we say oranges?—bounced with them. But they didn't seem to mind at all. He gawked at Yin. Why was she so unhappy?

Aang felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. Yu smiled. The other two were all dressed. He and Yu were the only ones in the water.

"Aang, let's go," Yu said, climbing out of the water. Aang nodded, swallowing, breathing easier. After he was dressed, they set out again to the temple. Dong and Chang were talking about an older girl—Jiang—but Yu seemed to be in deep thought. Aang had one thought bouncing back and forth in his mind as the sun began to set: Why was Yin so unhappy?

* * *

**Thanks a bunch you guys!...Randomness...**

**Okay...typing is so hard, because my right hand is injured and wrapped in a bandage and me and Connor both agree it looks really cool! Right, Connor!**

**Connor: -nods- YEAH!**

**UH HUNH! And now... -odd music- RAMEN! -chows down-**


	5. RAMEN! OMG! RAMEN WITHDRAWAL!

**-sobs- GOMEN! THIS STORY HAS SUCH SHORT CHAPTERS! Uh…nevermind…heheh! Anywho…MWAHAHAHA! FEAR THE WRATH OF THE RAMEN PIXIES! SIC 'EM, BOYS! Blah blah blah…don't own Avatar…I know this already; stop quizzing me!**

**-TO BE CONTINUED AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER-

* * *

**

Monk Gyatso said it again. "There's a meal in the front courtyard in five minutes."

The boys in the room cheered. Gyatso smiled. "The women shall be there, too." He turned and shuffled out of the room. Chun scowled from his hammock as the others all crowded around Aang, laughing and congratulating him.

Aang was confused. "Wha…?"

Yu slapped his back playfully. "That means Yin'll be there, Aang!"

Dong and Chang laughed. Aang looked out the window to the front courtyard. He could see the low tables and the dots of mats. Were there really so many people in the temple…?

"C'mon, we'd better be going," Chang said, heading to the door. Dong and Yu followed, Aang hurrying reluctantly out of the room after them.

Chun scowled after them even once the door was closed.

A monk was placing the airbenders onto mats in a girl-boy-girl-boy fashion. Aang sat down on the mat the monk showed him to. Yu and Dong were on the opposite side of the low table. After a moment the monks tried to quiet everyone—a futile attempt, of course. Soon the hungry airbenders began eating ravenously, the rice disappearing as quickly as the fruit.

Aang felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to Yin. She pulled him up before he could question why, leading him off the courtyard to the path below it. As he left the table, he could almost feel the whispers of the others.

Yin stopped when they were out of sight and stood, glaring at Aang. He fidgeted. "Um, hi, Yin…?"

Yin narrowed her eyes and grabbed Aang's face, glowering into it. "Why were you peeking on us the other day?" she hissed.

Aang turned red immediately. She let go of his face and stood, arms crossed, surly at him. He stammered a bit, looking at the ground, shame flooding into him. "I…Yu…you see…"

Yin stopped him by interrupting fiercely, "Do you want to know why I was so upset?"

Aang looked up. Her face had softened; she looked almost about to cry. He shook his head, dumbfounded.

She grabbed his face again. "Aang, my parents are missing. Their flying bison was shot down by firebenders. They say that it's the start of a war." She stared at him, awaiting an answer, and then let go and looked to her feet. "I believe that they're dead, Aang…"

Aang gawked at her. "No, they can't be dead…" he began, but she turned and took off running. Long after she disappeared around the corner of the cliff, Aang was still watching.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHA! –watches as the ramen pixies attack all the readers-**

**Hey, it's what you get…Wait…WRONG PEOPLE! RAMEN PIXIES! SIC THE MARU-CHAN PEOPLE!**

**-sniffles- I'm out of ramen and my mom isn't home from Wal Mart yet… -coughs-**

**-coughcoughRANDOMcoughcough-**


	6. Panty Raids! WEE!

**You wanna know what happens? You REALLY wanna know what happens? I don't own Avatar.**

**REALLY WANNA KNOW! **

**Too bad. No ya don't.**

* * *

"What?" Aang cried. Chun laughed at him.  
"I said," he repeated, "a panty raid."  
Yu shook his head. "Chun…he's way too young for that…"  
Aang refused to be considered young. Looking defiant, he argued, "I am not!"  
Dong and Chang laughed. Chun leaped from his hammock, heading to the door. "Let's go, then."  
"But the monk just took our candle," Aang protested. The older ones laughed uncontrollably. Chun whacked Aang's head.  
"That's the point! Only at night, Squidjit…"  
Aang slapped his hand. "Stop it!"  
Chun laughed evilly. He started out the door, followed by Dong and Chang. Yu grabbed Aang's arm and said, "Don't do this, Aang…"  
Aang stared at him, the look in his eyes telling Yu all he needed to know. Yu let go of him and Aang followed Chang quickly.  
It was pitch black outside. Aang made up the rear of the stealthy line of boys slipping over to the girls' side of the temple.  
Chun nudged Aang, whispering, "That window up there…it's Yin's." Aang's eyes widened.  
"What? I'm not—" But Chun shoved him forward. Aang hesitated at first, but then leaped up to the window, holding onto the sill and peering up into the dark room. Moving the cloth a bit, he slipped in silently and fell to the floor, concealing himself in the darkness.  
What was his objective? He shuddered. Panties…and for what? To be acknowledged as more than a squidjit!  
He moved silently to the end of the beds along the walls, rising to a crouch. Suddenly he felt someone grab his shoulder. He spun around.  
Yin.  
He backed away, ashamed to the worst point. She stood there, a lump in the darkness. Suddenly she began sobbing. She covered her face, her shoulders shaking, and she stood there, bawling.  
Instinctively, he reached out and pulled her to his chest in a tight hug. She shook under his arms, her tears soaking into his shirt. He hung his head onto hers, and abruptly someone else was hugging the two also. All together girls in night gowns were crowding around them. Aang looked up. No beds had any girls in them.  
"What happened, Yin?" he whispered. She shook her head, swiping at her eyes.  
"My parents…Aang, they're dead…" She looked up with her red eyes and then started to sob again.  
Aang couldn't fathom it. He never really knew his own parents…the females were the only ones who knew their parents...He hugged her tighter, and the other girls started to whisper comforting things to Yin.  
A rush of something filled him and, not knowing what he was doing, kissed the top of Yin's hanging head. He let go of her and slipped silently to the window, watching the girls become a lump of hugs and comforting and crying. He climbed over the side and hung a moment before he dropped back down to the ground.  
Chun laughed softly, crossing his arms. "I knew you wouldn't bring anything back!"  
Aang looked up at him as he walked past. "Oh yes I did. I brought back a lot."  
Chun scowled after him as he walked in the shadows back to the boys' side of the temple, Dong and Chang following him. Chun clenched his fists, hissing after them, "At least I'll actually get something!"  
Aang ignored him.

* * *

**WOOT! Next chapter is the last... -sniffles- This fic is so cute! IT CAN'T END!  
Oh, wait, I'm the author, not a reviewer...Heheh!**


	7. NOT THE END!

**NO! –sobs- Last chapter…OMG LAST CHAPTER! –gets all frenzied-**

**Don't own Avatar.**

**So shove it.

* * *

**

Aang and Yu laughed, sitting out on the balcony of the temple, the sun slowly setting in the high mountains for once.  
"So he actually said that?" Yu coughed, rubbing his nose. Aang nodded.  
"And then we did our little cake trick."  
"I don't see how he doesn't see another Chun in you!"  
Aang laughed slightly. "Trust me, Yu. I love mischief, but not that much…"  
Yu shrugged. "You know what I just realized? That means that the last Avatar, a firebender, has been gone for twelve years."  
Aang nodded. "Yeah…Hey, Yu, have you ever wondered how Kiyo was? I mean, we haven't seen him…"  
Yu looked to Aang abruptly. "That firebender? Aang, the fire nation has closed its borders. No on is allowed to come in or out."  
Aang looked to where the flying bison were grazing on trees. "I know, but still. Have you ever wondered how he is?"  
Yu nodded. "Yeah."  
Aang stood up. "You know what? I'm going to go see him."  
Yu stared at Aang. "What?"  
Aang jumped down, calling Appa. Yu leaned over the edge of the balcony. "Aang! Wa—"  
But Aang didn't hear. He jumped onto Appa, and they were headed down the mountain. Yu stood, waiting for Aang to come back, but he didn't. And Yu knew that Aang wasn't coming back. He was set on finding Kiyo. Yu sighed. Should he tell the monks?  
Aang laughed as Appa went as fast as he could, flying right above the rocky slopes. This was going to be the adventure of his life, he told himself. How true that was!  
As Aang emerged onto the sea, flung over Appa's neck, he looked up. It was beautiful, sparkling and clear. Jumping up and rubbing Appa's horn, he said, "Appa, I hope Yin doesn't feel too bad about her parents."  
Appa grunted in response. Aang closed his eyes, falling back onto Appa's soft fur. Smiling, he said aloud, "You know, Appa? I really like Yin, too, back."  
Appa grunted in a way that sounded like a chuckle. Aang laughed also. He told himself that Yin would be the only girl he ever liked.  
And that stuck. That is, it stuck until he fell asleep, was frozen and sealed for a hundred years, and opened his eyes to Katara.

* * *

**OMW You like? LOL Anywho…uh…le'see…any ideas for a sequel…? –grins evilly-**

**Aang: No! Miyu, you WOULDN'T!  
Oh…oh…oh? What's the line again…?**

**Aang: -facepalms-**

**Yu: -giggles-**

**Aang: -blushes-**

**-gags-**


End file.
